The Good Person is Indistinguishable from the Bad
The Good Person is Indistinguishable from the Bad is the third episode of the third season of 13 Reasons Why. It is the twenty-ninth episode of the series overall. This episode focuses on Jessica Davis and Justin Foley as the main suspects in Bryce Walker's murder. Synopsis As the police investigation puts the school on edge, Ani remembers that Jessica confronted Bryce. Growing suspicious of Jess, Ani and Clay follow her. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD Everyone at Liberty High School finds out about Bryce's death. Clay and Ani continue their investigation to find out who really wanted to kill Bryce. Clay and Ani stop suspecting Zach and turn their focus to Jessica, since she is one of the people with the biggest motivation to want him dead. Despite what Ani tells the police, she does actually know that Jessica’s rapist was Bryce. She saw Jessica confront Bryce, after the trial, to tell him that she’s doing “really great” despite him breaking something in her when he raped her. Bryce admits that things went “too far” with her and Hannah and the others. Jessica calls him a “psychopath” and leaves. Since Ani knows that Bryce wrote Jessica that letter before his death, she suspects that maybe Jessica had a strong reaction to Bryce’s letter. She considers that maybe Jessica even killed him because of it. In a flashback, Jessica confides in Ani about the bad sex she was having with Alex (her boyfriend at the time). Ani tells Jessica to buy some vibrators and explore sex in that way. Jessica took her advice and really enjoyed it. Jessica does admit that she was fantasizing about someone bad for her. Ani and Clay assume that the person Jessica was talking about was Bryce, which wasn't the truth. It was Justin. After having sex with Alex, Jessica tells him sex and being in a relationship isn't working and breaks up with him. She and Justin hook up several times- at school, in the bathroom at Monet's, and even on Clay's bed. Clay becomes suspicious of Justin, because Clay knows that Justin also confronted Bryce at some point after the Spring Fling dance, where Bryce revealed he knew all about the gang’s Tyler cover-up. Meanwhile, Tyler’s mental state appears more and more fragile. The school counselor tells him to have faith, reminding Tyler that change can happen so subtly, it can feel like it’s not happening at all. Tyler finally feels some happiness at the boxing gym with Tony, where he feels like he can "fight free" for the first time in a long time. Later on, Tyler asks Tony how Tony and Clay got rid of his guns. Tony reminds Tyler that he is never supposed to learn that information. Tyler claims he's asking because he actually has one more in his room, and he needs to dispose of it, now realizing he’ll never need to use it. Tony is suspicious and tells Clay about this reveal. At the end of the episode, Tyler looks through crime scene photos of Bryce, dead in the river. It is appears that Bryce has a gunshot wound in the back of his head. There is a gun next to Tyler on his bed. Cast Starring *Dylan Minnette as Clay Jensen *Grace Saif as Ani Achola *Christian Navarro as Tony Padilla *Alisha Boe as Jessica Davis *Brandon Flynn as Justin Foley *Justin Prentice as Bryce Walker *Miles Heizer as Alex Standall *Brenda Strong as Nora Walker *Amy Hargreaves as Lainie Jensen *Ross Butler as Zach Dempsey *Devin Druid as Tyler Down *Timothy Granaderos as Montgomery de la Cruz Guest Starring *Steven Weber as Gary Bolan *Matthew Alan as Seth Massey *Michele Selene Ang as Courtney Crimsen *RJ Brown as Caleb *Benito Martinez as Sheriff Diaz *Bex Taylor-Klaus as Casey Ford Quotes Multimedia Soundtrack Original Music Images See also References Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes